Monday Night Mayhem 8/31/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring* Seth Rollins: Welcome everyone to the show all of shows..Monday Night Mayhem!!! Hahahah. And this Monday Night Mayhem is a quite the special one for me, and it should be for you all too. This is the first Monday Night that i don't gotta deal with Kevin Owens trying to steal my World Title. No...More...KO! Hhahaha. You know why? Because last night for the 3rd straight PPV I beat Kevin Owens and walked out of the night as a champion. Unlike Owens, who continues to walk out a loser, and an even more broken man then what he was before. But now he doesn't have to deal with that anymore. Kevin Owens, repeat...KEVIN Owens....Will never get another World Heavyweight Championship match. And hell, that's the bottom line cause Rollins said so! Hahaha. But now that leads me to my battle. Now that i don't have Kevin Owens breathing down my neck 24/7. Who's next? Well in my opinion, i should just get a free pass next pay per view.. Because i've had to beat- *Chris Jericho comes out to a big pop* Chris Jericho: Seth, Seth. Wait. Now you of no people should be demanding free passes, considering last night you were the only Champion of all 3 shows not to defend his Championship, and actually Rollins. You did get pinned by Owens in that match. But i'm not trying to tear you down, i'm not trying to get under your skin here Rollins. I'm trying to motivate you. Because in 4 weeks you will be defending that World Title. We have an event that's called "Ladder to Success" Now what is it? It's an event based off of Ladders. Each brand is required to put on a ATLEAST 1 6-man ladder match. Now Seth, I can do 2 things. I can put 6 of Mayhem's best in a match, the 6 battle it out for a Money in the bank contract, where if they retrieve it, they get a World Title match against you any time. SR: Yes, yes do that. CJ: I wasn't finished... Or. I can put 5 of Mayhem's best in a ring with you. Put your World Title above the ring and have you battle in a ladder match for it. Where whoever retrieves your Title, becomes the champion. Well...Or I could do both. *Kevin Owens comes out* KO: Wait just a damn minute Rollins. I'm tired of you coming out here and gloating. Look, you didn't even pin me last night. You needed help from others to beat me the first 2 times. So don't even walk out here and call yourself a true champion. And Jericho, sir. I know I lost last night. His squad beat mine. But i would do anything to get another shot at that gold. Please Chris, scratch the rule, and give me another shot at Rollins at Ladder to success. *Christian comes out* Christian: Wait, Wait. If anybody Owens, should be getting one more match it should be me. Considering the fact i haven't even gotten one match yet. And the- *Sheamus comes out* Sheamus: Haha, Kevin Owens how ya doing buddy? Sorry, i'm late. I was just visiting Sami Zayn, who's at a local medical facility because of me. Haha. But I keep hearing people wanting World Title shots. You know, I've recently realized that coming out here, and being a happy man isn't going to get me nowhere. But coming out here and kicking everybody's arse will. So if anyone deserves a shot at Rollins, it's me. CJ: You know considering the fact that all of you 3 men have great points that leads me to a challenge. So what i've decided to come up with is tonight's main event. Tonight it will be the Celtic Warrior Sheamus taking on Captain Charisma Christian...taking on Kevin Owens! In a triple threat match, where the winner will face Seth Rollins at Ladder to Success in a Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. And i'm proud to announce with the announcement of that, that Monday Night Mayhem will also feature a 6-man Ladder Match...for the Money In The Bank Briefcase! So let's get the 1st qualifying match underway. Match 1: Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Kane vs Alberto Del Rio The members of Team Rollins and Team Owens from last night had a battle. Kane overpowered ADR but ADR was alot quicker then Kane throughout. ADR finally put away Kane by making him tap out to the cross armbreaker. ADR advances to MITB. *The commentators announce that Ryan Mcbride will have a qualifying match tonight, and they also hype the triple threat Main Event* Match 2: Money In The Bank Qualifying Tag Team Match: The Miz and PJ Black vs Bo Dallas and Luke Harper The match was fast paced and fun. Miz went for a skull crushing finale on Bo Dallas but Bo Dallas shoved him into Luke Harper and hit a discus clothesline and got the win. Luke Harper and Bo Dallas advance to MITB. *Curtis Axel comes out to a mixed reaction* Curtis Axel: Last night, wasn't to walk out there and prove that Mayhem was better then PCW. No, last night was to show the world that Curtis Axel is still here. Last night i found there was an oppurtunity to do just so. So, i took it. Even though I lost, I find that now i have an oppurtunity to prove that I am something. To show that i'm not just here because of father. So tonight Curtis Axel gets him self into MITB! Match 3: Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Curtis Axel vs Stardust A match that never kicked into 2nd gear was won by Curtis Axel after a heavy dropkick followed by a neckbreaker. Curtis Axel advances to MITB. Match 4: Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: US Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Big Show Ziggler was pounded from the get go and Show dominated mostly. Ziggler showed some signs of life and kicked Show out of the ring. Big Show and Ziggler brawled outside the ring and but a big superkick from Ziggler on the outside caused him to win VIA count-out. Dolph Ziggler advances to MITB. Match 5: Mondey In The Bank Qualifying Match: Ryan Mcbride vs Erick Rowan Erick Rowan struggled to dominated Mcbride but tried. A few bursts of offense from Rowan wasn't enough and he lost after Thy Kingdom Come. Ryan Mcbride advances to MITB. After the match Mcbride stomped on Rowan and kicked him out of the ring and grabbed a mic. Ryan Mcbride: I couldn't wait to grab a mic and say something tonight. Because last night, nobody made a bigger impact then me. I have made a bigger impact in that past few months then anybody has ever. And last night i just added on it. And Rollins, i respect you. I don't respect many in the company but you are one that i do. But if you think that last night, i busted my ass in that ring and beat Kevin Owens because of you...well you got another thing coming. I've said since day one, I do this for me, and me only. I may impacts because I can, and I will. If you wanna make an impact Rollins, do it on your own. Because you didn't beat Kevin Owens last night, I did. But that's fine Seth. Because unlike you, i'm a fighter. Now that i'm in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match, I can go on and make an even bigger impact and win. And once I have that contract Seth, if your still Champion, you better sleep with one eye open. The Mcbride era is officially here, and Money in the bank is mine!!!! *The commentators hype up the triple threat match which is next and show the 6 men who will now be battling for the MITB contract* Main Event: #1 Contenders Match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Kevin Owens vs Christian vs Sheamus An epic brawl. Kevin Owens went after Sheamus often but Christian kept them reeling with high-flying attacks. Owens and Sheamus overpowered Christian often but were even to eachother. Late in the match Sheamus walked out of the ring and said he didn't need this and was already a proven warrior. Kevin Owens thought different and went after Sheamus. Sheamus and Owens brawled in the ring. Sheamus went for a Brogue that Owens ducked and Sheamus recieved a killswitch. Owens recieved a killswitch also and Christian got the victory. Right after the match Christian rolls out the ring. Sheamus begins to continue the brawl with Owens and the 2 men battle it out. Sheamus tries another brogue kick but Owens pop-up powerbombs him instead. Owens shakes hands with Christian and the commentators announce on commentary that Owens and Sheamus will face each other at Ladder to Success. Mayhem goes off the air with Christian and Kevin Owens standing tall in the ring.